Son of War, Son of Skyrim
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Atreus, grown into a man, the halls of Asgard left burning behind him, now cast adrift into the frozen land of Skyrim. Here may he make a name for himself and carve a new legend of his own. (Summary sucks but I can't think of a better one) Main Character is Atreus but the site doesn't have option to add god of war Characters.


**AN: Got this idea from a fanart I saw which showed an adult Atreus and an older version of Kratos. I'll post the image on the Facebook page for my stories for those who want to see it. It takes place after my idea of what could happen with the Ragnarok situation (well after given Atreus is an adult) and the backstory and history of this Atreus will be explained as the story progresses.**

 **AN2: The pairing is currently undecided, but my favorite candidates are Sapphire, Ingun Blackbriar, and one of the Skald. I'm open to suggestions from my readers but a head's up, I won't use Aela for story reasons.**

 **AN3: Third, Atreus is NOT the dragonborn in this fic.**

Son of War, Son of Skyrim

Chapter 1

-Atreus-

Silently, the towering son of Kratos looked about the small village his fellow prisoner had called 'Helgen'. Ropes were tied taught around his wrists, the bindings only restraining him so long as he allowed them to. "Lokir of Rorikstead." A man with a list called out, looking up as a terrified horse thief from the wagon panicked.

"No, I'm not a rebel, you can't do this to me!" Lokir screamed thrashing in the grip of a pair of imperials.

"Silence!" an irate officer snarled, "Take him to the block!"

"No!" Lokir slammed his head back into the nose of the first imperial holding him as the man fell back, clutching the broken feature. With one arm free Lokir grabbed the knife from the fallen soldier, stabbing it into the arm of the second one holding him before bolting, "You won't kill me!" he screamed, dodging arrow after arrow as he made to flee the city. "You won't-" Lokir's yell was transformed into a scream as flames enveloped the horse thief, the man falling to the stone and dirt of the ground, thrashing as was consumed by fire from a group his fellow prisoner had referred to as the 'Thalmor'.

"Finish with the list soldier." The officer ordered the man with the list, nodding to the Thalmor who had burnt the thief.

"Y-yes captain." The man nodded, apparently shaken from the casual dismissal of the brutal death. More names were read off as the men in blue armor he had woken up with were placed in lines near a chopping block.

"You there!" the officer notices him still standing by the wagon when the last name was called, "Step forward!" rolling his eyes at the woman's constant yelling Atreus did so cracking his neck as he looked down at the imperials, "What is your name Stormcloak?"

"I am Atreus, Son of Kratos and Laufey. And I am _not_ a Stormcloak." He could feel his weapons nearby, yearning to be called to him.

"You were in the Stormcloak camp!" the officer snarled, jabbing her finger into his chest as if it was meant to intimidate him.

"We found him injured on the side of the road." The blonde man from the wagon protested from the execution line, "Unlike you imperial bastards we care for Skyrim's people!" if the man intended to say more it was cut off by the officer's metal clad fist slamming into his gut.

"Name on the list or not you still go to the block." The officer pointed her blade at him, the Thalmor who had burnt the horse thief nodding in amused agreement.

"It's rather sad how you think you're a threat to me." He snorted dryly, flexing his wrists as the ropes snapped. He was born of a god and a giant; simple rope did no more to bind him then a spiderweb would a normal human.

The woman took a startled step back, raising her blade towards him, "Soldiers, seize hi-" her order was cut off as a black dragon, cruel hate and wisdom burning in its eyes, slammed down, its feet crushing her and her Thalmor companion. Throwing its head back with a roar, the dragon's call echoed out, meteors raining down, slamming through stone and timber as more dragons rained down with them.

Screams filled the village as the people panicked and scattered. Most of those in the leather and steel of the Imperials drew their swords and began to try and slash at the dragons or began to let loose with arrow and fire. Most of those in the blue and bronze of the Stormcloak turned tail and began to flee, using the opportunity to escape their execution while they still could.

With a thought, he summoned his arms to him. A chest, knocked aside by the thunderous landing of the black dragon, burst apart as what was his was returned. The golden armor of the Valkyrie, the guardian shield, and the boots of Hermes, once worn by his father, settled upon his chest, wrists, waist, and feet. The Talon bow, gifted of his mother, settled upon his back. The chains of Olympus wrapped upon his wrists. In his right hand he held the Leviathan Axe and in his left Mjolnir, ripped from the cold dead fingers of Thor himself.

Roaring he charged, leaping over a burning wagon hurling his axe and hammer at the closest dragon. The beast taking to the sky to avoid the elemental wrath. A brown dragon, Atreus noting that their color seemed related to their size as the browns seemed to be the smallest, landed down to challenge him. Snarling, showing the temper he had inherited from his father, Atreus lashed out and punched the dragon, its head snapping to the side. While some dragons continued to burn the village and fend off the soldiers, others were pausing to watch his bout with the brown.

Side stepping its snapping maw he punched again, knocking loose a few scales and teeth before grabbing its horns, muscles straining as he gave a sharp jerk and a loud snap filled the air, the beast's neck broken. Its limp body fell to the ground, burning away into streams of light, flowing towards one of the fleeing Stormcloaks, much to the shock of all who saw it.

"Dovakhin." The dragons whispered in shock, many fleeing as panic infected the flying beasts. The large black one, the one who had called upon the others. Summoning back his axe and hammer he nodded to a man he remembered being called General Tulius.

"Shall we hunt some lizards?" he asked his weapons pulsing with elemental power "We can discuss your overzealous officers' actions afterwards."

"Believe me," the General readied a sword and shield, standing at his side "we will be having words when this is all over." With a yell, the two warriors charged the remaining dragons, drawing their focus from the panicking civilians.

-Mehrunes Dagon-

From deep in his realm of Oblivion, the lord of Change watched as the new warrior fought alongside the Imperial General, the two steadily forming a rhythm as they cut down the brown dragons that had remained to try and destroy the city, the stronger and smarter dragons having taken the chance to flee at the revelation of a dragonborn.

"Oh, isn't this interesting." He chuckled, vaguely remembering hearing about a warrior from another world with a similar mark who had killed entire pantheons "Now how did you come to be here?" he asked aloud before his chuckle became a full booming laugh that echoed throughout his realm "Mortal, you're going to make some truly entertaining changes."

 **AN: A final remark so people don't get the wrong idea. Atreus was able to kill that dragon so easily because it was a brown dragon, the weakest dragon in the game that you meet at the lower levels. This is an adult Atreus meaning he already went through the first adventure with his dad and several others. If he could help fight the Valkyrie's and Balder then I don't think the basic brown dragon will be a problem.**


End file.
